une journée dans la vie de snape
by malvina
Summary: exemple type d'une journée de snape chapitre 2 en ligne ( 12:40-18:57)JOURNEE FINIE!
1. chapitre 1

**Une journée dans la vie de Snape**

Disclaimer :tout a JKR sauf l'histoire

Résumé :lisez le titre et vous comprendrez...

3.00 ai revé que tuais Potter

4.00 ai revé que tuais Potter

5.00 il est tenace...

6.00 me suis réveillé

6.02 me suis rendormi

6.15 ai entendu Rusard crier

6.15 ai stupéfixé Rusard par la seule force de ma pensée

6.30 ai réveillé Lupin

6.30 ???????!!!!!!!!!

6.31 mais il fout quoi dans mon lit ???

6.32 rectification :JE fous quoi dans SON lit ??

6.33 mais pourquoi je suis tout nu ??

6.34 ai décidé d'arreter de me poser des questions...

6.34 suis allé dans la salle de bains...beurk c'est quoi ces puces ?

6.35 c'est du shampooing pour chiens ça...

6.36 de toute façon mes cheveux sont propres.... Ça fait 3 semaines qu'ils le sont...

6.40 Rémus s'est levé

6.41 l'ai jeté de sa salle de bain ..non mais ?.. d'abord moi et après...

6.43 Rémus a forcé la porte...

7.00 lalalalala c'est beau l'amouuuuuuuur...

7.02 mais je chante ? moi ? faut que j'arrete de fréquenter Mumus...NON.. j'arreterai po...

lalalalalalala........

7.15 suis sorti de la chambre de Rémus dans le but de rejoindre la mienne..

7.18 ai croisé Malfoy-père..Puréé s'il continue à marcher le nez en l'air il risque de marcher sur

McGo...

7.19 ça y est il l'a fait....Ouah les vieux chats sont forts en sortilèges...

7.20 ai redonné a la fouine sa forme Luciomalfoyenne...Tel fils tel père..

7.30 suis rentré dans la classe a la manière d'une chauve-souris.. merde ma cape s'est coincée

dans la porte... -50 pts a Gryffondor pour les ricanements des Serpentards..

7.43 ai pensé a la mort

7.44 ai pensé a la mort de Londubat

7.45 ai pesé a la mort de Potter...

7.49 c'était booon la mort de Potter

8.00 Malfoy-junior a jeté des projectiles sur Potter...Brave petit !!! 5 pts a Serpentard

8.15 c'est chiant ce cours... -50 pts a Gryffondor...Parce qu'ils existent...(toujours révé de dire

ça..)

8.19 ah tiens il y a Londubat allongé sous la table...Zut il respire encore....-20 pts a gryffondor

pour l'avoir laissé s'empoisonner pas mortellement

8.20 mais je vais arranger ça...niark niark

8.22ai forcé Londubat a boire la potion qu'il a préparée...

8.24 rrrrrrrrrrrr il est tenace...CREVE CHAROGNE !!!! je l'ai dit a haute voix ?

9.10 ai regretté de ne faire mangemort qu'a temps partiel

9.12 ai juré pour la 2473 fois de tuer Potter si Voldemort ne s'en chargeait pas avant

10.20 ai déjeuné avec Mumus ... il m'a dissuadé de tuer Potter.. pour le moment

10.30 ai rencontré Rusard ......toujours stupéfixé le pauvre....trop fortes mes pensées !

10.49 suis appelé dans le bureau de Dumbi...

10.59 ai décidé de me suicider suite a la demande de Dumbi...aaaaai

10.59 ai senti la marque me bruler.. normal je me suis versé de l'acide dessus.. suis maladroit...

11.00 ai décidé de me suicider suite a la demande de Dumbi de prendre Potter chez moi pour les

vacances..

11.02 nan me suiciderai pooooooo.. y a déjà Black la bas....pi la y a Mumusmais il fait des

clins d'oeil a McGo la ????????? rrrrrrr gare a la scène de menage sac a puces !!!!

11.37 ai croisé Weasley dans les couloirs..m'a dit bonjours...lui ai enlevé 10 pts pour insolence.

12.00 ai senti la marque me bruler.. qui m'a versé de l'acide cette fois ?? a c'es Voldemort qui

m'appelle... lui dirai d'utiliser des moyens de communication plus modernes...

12.10 assiste a la réunion des mangemorts chez malfoy.. Hum il me snobe ce con .. devrais lui

rappeler qu'il a l'air plus intelligent en fouine. Je parie que Bellatrix serait ravie de jouer

avec.. puisque Peter est en chaise roulante........


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà c'est le deuxième chapitre de 12h40 à 18h57

**12 :40** : Il commence à me barber avec ses discours... et dire que ça fait 17 ans qu'il ne change pas de refrain.

**12 :42** : Meuh oui on va régner sur le monde...

**12 :43 :** Meuh oui on va commencer par tuer Londubat... Quoi ? Tuer Londubat ??? OUI OUI OUI, je suis partant !!! Ah merde j'ai oublié je travaille pour Dumbo maintenant... Dommage pour une fois que Voldy a une idée sensée.

**12 :57** : Nooon Bellatrix on ne joue pas à écrasé Peter ! Mais je sais que c'est un rat, mais il est des notre tu comprend ? IL EST AVEC NOUS ! Bell... Ooops il n'est plus avec nous. Ni contre nous d'ailleurs... Oh et puis un rat de plus, un rat de moins...

**13 :02 :** Oui maître je suis votre plus fidèle serviteur, je vous suivrai ou vous irez, je ferai ce que vous me demanderez, je... ouf heureusement qu'il m'a dit de m'arrêter, je commençai à être en panne d'inspiration.

**13 :15 :** Petit dîner entre mangemorts... non on mange pas que des cadavres... même pour imiter Voldy... même sous risque de Doloris... même... AAAAAAIIII... Oh ouiiiii maître c'est booon les cadavres ( je ne gerbe pas, je ne gerbe pas, je ne gerbe pas, je ne...)

**13 :20 :** BEURKKK !!!!!!!!!! Il est trop riche ce Malfoy pour se payer des toilettes en diamants. Bon on va laisser Dobby nettoyer ça. Comment ça tu n'obéis qu'a ton maître ? _IMPERO. _C'est bien Dobby bon chien... fait ouaff ouaff (en plus il le fait quel con...) donne la patte...

**13 :22** : Bonjour Narcissa ! Mais que faites vous en string et soutif ? Quoi ? Il vous on fait faire un strip tease sous Imperieum ? Zut j'ai raté ça ! AAAIII !!! Je voulais dire c'est horiiiiible. Mais Lucius ne vous protégeais pas ? A c'est lui qui a eu l'idée...

Oh oui je vous vengerai ! Euuuhhh vous voulez pas enlever le haut ? AAAAIIII !

**13 :30** : Enfin à Poudlard

**13 :31 :** Oufff... 3 Doloris dans la journée c'est trop. Faut que je voie Pomfresh. Mais d'abord un bon bain. C'est quoi cette horreur derrière la vitre ? A c'est un miroir ... Je crois que je préfère voir Pomfresh maintenant.

**14 :15 :** Drago c'est foulé le petit doigt de la main gauche en insultant Potter (ne me demander pas comment), Pomfesh a du s'occuper de lui. J'espère qu'il ne souffre pas trop.

**14 :30 :** Enfin mon tour

**14 :37 :** Oui ça c'est à cause de Voldemort. Cette courbature aussi. Non la morsure à la jambe c'est touffu qui me l'a faite. Non les traces d'ongles sur le dos ce n'est pas Voldemort !!! (Il faudrait que je pense à demander à Mumus de se refaire une manucure...)

**15 :00 :** Je suis crevé... et exaspéré... et besoin d'un dose d'enlèvement de points à Gryffondor...

**15 :03.** Très bien. Potter. Alors... Voyons...-5 pts pour euhh... se balader dans les couloirs où JE balade... -10ts... pour avoir l'air mécontent... et ... ah oui je vais devoir lui dire qu'il va habiter chez moi pendant l'été... mmmh .... 19 h dans mon bureau ! Non ce n'est pas une retenue mais si vous êtes là dans trois secondes vous en aurez une !

**15 :04** : Rapides ces Gryffondors... mais ça lui a pris 4 secondes. Retenue, Potter... ( que je m'aime quand je suis injuste ! Niark Niark Niark)

**15 :29 :** Ah merde j'ai encore des cours moi. Voyons 6e et merde il y a Weasley, Lovegood et Crivey... on va bien s'amuser...

**15 :33 :** et je suis en retard... qu'est ce que vous regardez Miss Lovegood ? Des Dourchlaks Birskrus ? Pendant mon cours ? -20pts pour Serd... Ah c'es juste votre livre de potions, et bien de toute façon -20pts à Serdaigle pour avoir décorer votre livre pour que je me méprenne sur son utilité.

**16 :00 :** rrronn pichh ronn pcchhht... non Crivey je ne dors pas ! Ah zut c'est un rêve. Je me disais bien que Crivey ne s'est pas encore transformé en crevette...

**16 :11** : Voyons pourquoi je pourrai encore leur enlever des points...

**16 :20** : Pas d'idées...

**16 :30 :** Toujours pas d'idées...

**16.40 :** Zut ça sonne dans 5 minutes, faut vite que je trouve une idée

**16 :44** : -20pts à Gryffondor parce que Weasley a empêché Lovegood de rajouter ses boules d'oreilles dans la potion ( elle les aurait confondu avec des carottes bien sûr...)

**17 :00** : Mmmhh c'est bon d'être dans son bain..., dommage que Mumus à encore des cours.

**17 :05 :** Putain ça gratte...

**17 :10 :** Finalement du shampoing anti-puces ça à son utilité...

**18 :00 :** Correction des devoirs...voyons, Malfoy : 19/20 ( il m'a encore rendu feuille blanche, la prochaine fois il faudrait au moins qu'il mette un titre si il veut un 20/20).

**18 :05** : Granger...Granger...Granger...Granger...Granger... mais pourquoi y en 5 ?

à elle a développer son devoir...

**18 :06** : Bon je vais pas me faire chier à corriger Miss je sais tout... allez 19... euh que je me rattrape 2/20 non c'est trop méchant allez 2,1/20... et encore je suis gentil !

**18 :10 :** Londubat... tiens il n'y a que dix faute d'orthographe... On l'a sûrement aider... 1/20 TRICHERIE...

**18 :15 :** Potter... niark niark niark... 0/20... c'est mignon son petit dessin en bas à droite... on dirait... MOI ? Et Lucius ? C'était il y a longtemps ça... comment il a su ? Il faut pas que Mumus tombe dessus...

**18 :30 :** oooooooaaaaahhhh (bâillement) rrrronnn pichh rrron pichh (ronflement) ...

**18 :57 :** RRRRRRRRR qui a la stupidité de me reveiller en pleine corrections ? Entrer ! Potter -5 pts parce que vous avez 3 minutes d'avance ! Assis pas bouger, écouter !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour ceux qui n'on pas laisser pensez-y la suite dans deux semaine (je profite de mes vacances).


	3. CHAPITRE 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! la Pansy au fond de moi a failli s'évanouir de joie

en en voyant une signée Drago Malfoy !!Et j'ai adoré la comparaison « riais comme unTroll » ! rien qu'en imaginant un troll rire je me suis étranglé avec ma salive.(je suis sur un ordi du lycée je voudrais pas choquer les gens..)

19.13pourquoi mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'au moment ou je disais à Potter que Lupin habiterait avec nous ledit Lupin gueule derrière la porte :'chéri j'ai trouvé dans le Kamasutra une position qu'on devrait essayer !' Mais pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve avec Potter évanoui dans mon bureau ? Deuxième fois que je vais voir Pommfresh aujourd'hui... Elle va finir par croire que j'ai le béguin pour elle...

19.32Qu'est-ce que malfoy s'est foulé cette fois ???!!! Ah. Il a reçu une gifle de la part de Parkinson... J'espère que Pommfresh réussira à lui faire repousser toutes les dents...

19.33Pourquoi elle l'a giflé en fait ?

19.34Ah, il lui a dit qu'il préférerait embrasser Potter plutôt qu'elle...

19.35Et dire que Pommfresh avait réussi à réanimer Potter avant que j'interroge Drago

...Faudra qu'elle recommence...

20.00Il est quand même trop fragile ce petit Potter...

20.10J'aurais peut-etre du dire que je lui avais fait boire une potion(la sienne..) de Sommeil

20.11...Nooooooon...pas besoin...NIARK NIARK

20.20Ai rencontré Miss Teigne. Elle n'a pas l'air contente de me voir. Mais Rusard est toujours stupefixé alors on va bien s'amuser...

20.30c'est mignon MissTeigne en chat empaillé..

20.32ah tiens il y a Mc Go...

20.33ah non c'est Miss Teigne....

20.34??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!

20.35ai destupefixé Rusard par erreur..

20.36l'ai restupefixé...

20.49ai pensé à différentes façon de conjurer le sort d'empalement...Si Mc Go reprends

forme humaine ce sera moche

20.59c'est moche les chats-garous...

21.02Pourquoi elle a les yeux qui regardent dans ma direction ??

21.05J'aime pas ce regard..

22.05finalemen**t** je ne suis pas le seul à savoir stupéfixer par la pensée...

22.10destupefixez moi SVP

22.15destupéfixez moi..

22.20destupéfixez moi !!!!!!!

22.25ai vu Rusard passer.

22.30ai vu Rusard repasser

22.35ai vu Rusard repasser sa chemise.

22.40Waouh j'arrive à pratiquer la légimancie en étant stupefixé !

22.55En fait j'arriverais à dormir en étant stupéfixé

23.05ai vu Potter passer

23.06–15 pts gryffondor pour trainer en pleine nuit

23.09pourquoi il pense à un tas d'ordures ?(vive la légimancie !)

23.18pourquoi il se ramène avec un tas d'ordures

23.19Espèce d'ordure reviens ici !

23.20Et destupefixe moi stp...

23.22j'aimerais prendre une douche...(NDA Potter l'a enduit d'ordures pour se venger

de......tout)

23.23je veux prendre une douche !

23.24j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche !

23.25une douche ou je gerbe !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

23.46ai vu passer Dumbo en recherche d'un pot de chambre..

23.55ai promis à dumbo une montagne d'esquimau au citron s'il me destupefixait..

23.57OK va pour 4 montagnes !!!!!!!

00.09me suis couché dans mon lit par erreur.

00.19me suis couché dans le lit de Mumus

00.30ai subi un interrogatoire sur les raisons de mon retard..

00.31ai arrêté l'interrogatoire pour d'autres activités...

01.15me suis endormi..

01.19ai donné une claque à Mumus pour m'avoir réveillé.

01.20Ai réconforté Mumus.

01.30ai décidé de me porter malade demain.

01.40ai fait un Scrabble avec Mumus.

01.50avons abandonné le scrabble pour le Kamasutra.... en pratique...

03.15Mumus s'est endormi

03.19ai reçu une claque de la part de Mumus pour l'avoir réveillé.

03.20Me suis fait réconforter par Mumus...

03.22ai fait semblant d'être PROFONDEMENT vexé.

03.25me suis fait PROFONDEMENT réconforter par Mumus..

04.12qu'est-ce que je suis pervers...

04.19et fier de l'être...

04.20rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooonnnnnnnn... c'est bon les oreillers vivants...

06.02me suis réveillé dans le lit de Malfoy...

06.03...LUCIUS Malfoy...

06.04ben oui puisque dans celui de son fiston il n'y a plus de place..

06.05...depuis que Potter y passe ses nuits...

06.09ai transplané à Poudlard (plus précisément dans le lit de Mumus)

06.10....EN TRANSGRESSANT LES REGLES IMPOSEES PAR L'HISTOIRE

DE POUDLARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

06.15vive la nouvelle journée !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voilà c'est fini. Et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé lisez « Une journée de Drago Malfoy » ! Enfin quand je l'aurai mis à jour....En attendant une petite rewiew pour la route svp?


End file.
